


Dean hates scary movies.

by wolfpacklove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Borderline crack, Bunker Fic, Cuddly Dean, Dean and Cas are adorable, Dean will never admit this happened, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Scared Dean, Scary Movies, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpacklove/pseuds/wolfpacklove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is not the type of man that is easily scared.  He hunts demons and monsters and all things evil, after all; not much room for fear in that line of work.  <br/>Number one is flying.  Most of the people close to him - which, to be fair, is only a handful - already know this.  What practically no one knows is that he hates, HATES scary movies.  They terrify him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean hates scary movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-indulgent fluff that borders on crack, because really, Dean scared of a movie?   
> I REGRET NOTHING.

Dean Winchester is not the type of man that is easily scared. He hunts demons and monsters and all things evil, after all; not much room for fear in that line of work.

Number one is flying. Most of the people close to him - which, to be fair, is only a handful - already know this. What practically no one knows is that he hates, HATES scary movies. They terrify him.

It really doesn’t make any sense. They’ve fought everything in the book, everything in every movie ever unless it’s complete bullshit, and worse. He’s lived them, but watching them? Nope. He just can’t. He jumps and screams and yells at the characters and covers his eyes, and if there’s anyone nearby, he will cling until they bruise. Which is why he usually just makes excuses or flat out refuses. 

He thinks he’s done pretty well, up to this point, and he figures hey, maybe no one has to know. Should’ve known his luck would run out sometime.

~~~

“Dean. What are you doing up?”

It’s 5 in the morning, and Dean just wants a glass of water after a particularly rough dream. He whirls around to see Cas in the living room - or at least, as close to a living room as you can get in a bunker like this. Light from the TV flashes across his face in an otherwise dark room. “Just wanted a drink. What about you?”

“Can’t sleep.”

Dean stares at the glass in his hand. He could go back to bed, but it’s not like he’ll get any more sleep tonight anyway. Not with Hell lurking in his brain, just waiting for an opening. So he abandons his water and makes for the living room with two beers. The couch bounces a little as he takes a seat beside Cas. “What are we watching?”

“I believe it’s called Paranormal Activity.” A look of panic crosses Dean’s features. He tries to stand, but Cas lays a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh. I don’t do scary movies.”

Cas blinks at him. “What do you mean, you don’t do scary movies?”

“I don’t watch them. I live them, why the hell would I watch them?”

“It’s actually quite entertaining.” Something thumps in the movie and Dean flinches. It dawns on Cas - “Are you scared, Dean?”

“I’m not scared,” he mutters.

“Of course not.”

“Hey, you’re learning sarcasm, I’m so fucking proud of you.” He flinches again and curls into himself under the afghan that Cas has just offered. “Okay, I’m scared, so what.” Cas laughs, a rumble from deep in his chest. “So glad you’re amused,” Dean grumbles. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just like the time you had ghost sickness.”

“How do you even know about that? You weren’t with us.”

“I was… keeping tabs.”

“Sounds more like stalking, if you ask me.” This time, Dean jumps, and he grabs for Cas’ hand. He takes a breath, then realizes he’s got a death grip on Cas and pulls away. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Would you prefer that we watch something else, Dean?” 

“No. No, I’m a grown ass man, I can handle a stupid horror movie.”

“You sure about that?” There’s a touch of humor in his voice, because Dean is now hiding his face in the blanket.

Dean clears his throat and lowers the blanket, then sucks in a sharp breath when he feels Cas’ arm drape across his shoulders, and a hand warm on top of his.. There’s a bewildered look on his face as he turns to the former angel, but Cas’ eyes are transfixed on the TV. “Uh. Cas?”

“This is what humans do to comfort one another, is it not?”

“I guess, but not-” he cuts himself off with a quiet scream, bitten back as best as he can. “Fuck it.” He curls into Cas, beyond caring, and intertwines their fingers. And if his heart’s beating a little too fast, he can just blame it on the movie.

By the time the movie ends, Dean is practically in Cas’ lap, head on his shoulder and clinging, actually clinging. He’s half asleep, and Cas just can’t find it in himself to move him. Poor kid never sleeps enough. So Cas presses his lips gently to his hairline.

That wakes him up, fast. 

“Cas?” he asks quietly, not moving.

Cas can feel the blood pooling in his face. “Yes, Dean?”

“What was that for?”

What’s the proper response here? Cas isn’t sure, so he just goes with, “I don’t know. Just seemed like the thing to do.”

Dean lifts his head and finds himself staring into the vivid blue of Cas’ eyes. “The thing to do?”

“I’m sorry if I… made you uncomfortable.” He begins to pull away - so this is what mortified feels like. He’s not expecting Dean to pull him back down. He’s really not expecting Dean to come close and capture his lips in a chaste kiss, but he sure as hell kisses back.

When Dean pulls away, their eyes meet for a moment, then Dean’s flit away, back to the TV. “There’s a sequel, isn’t there?”


End file.
